


Cake Batter Therapy

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta orders baking supplies from the Capitiol. Their arrival prompts processing painful reminders of past traumas.</p><p>Rating: T  (Elements of innuendo and suggestiveness, indirect reference to death and destruction, one or two curse words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Batter Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt for everlarkbirthdaydrabbles.tumblr.com
> 
> This idea was meant to be all fluff. But's not my style. I like a bit of of edge and grit in my stories. It's a healthy mix of both, hopefully. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and checking out my work! Feel free to comment in the comment section or send me an ask at ohmakemeahercules.tumblr.com

Cake Batter Therapy

Peeta Mellark grunted as he hoisted a heavy brown box off his doorstep. He’d lifted ones of similar weight before. However, today’s contents bore particular significance in his healing process since coming home from treatment. He kicked the front door with his toes, sending it forward.

His wife, Katniss, watched him curiously as she made her way down the stairs. She caught sight of his well-toned back and shoulders as he carried the contents to the kitchen. He set it down, huffing and puffing. “Damn, I’m out of shape. One too many cheese buns.”

“I don’t know about that, Mellark.” She playfully tapped his butt as she walked in. “Feels like steel to me.”

“Buns of steel, haha.” He replied sarcastically. “You’re a comedian.”

“I doubt it. What’s in that box?”

“I ordered a bunch of baking supplies from the Capitol.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I’m thinking about adding a few new things to the menu at the bakery. Some of these tools I used when making Finnick and Annie’s wedding cake. So I figured I could afford a little luxury.”

“That cake was stunning. I’d never seen such detailed art in my life. How do you do it?”

“I’d been strapped to that bed since arriving in District 13. Having a task to focus on did wonders. No longer was I a ticking time bomb-I actually had something constructive to do instead of self-loathing all day.”

“I heard they still heavily guarded you while you worked.”

Peeta nodded. “I pretended they weren’t there. I focused on the design details.. If I thought about who it was for…that was venturing into dangerous territory.”

Katniss’s heart lurched for her husband. How lonely he must have felt. “Remember how floored you were by the cakes at Snow’s mansion?”

He nodded again. “And I promised I would make you a better one?”

“Yeah. What happened to that?”

“I haven’t forgotten your request. I’m simply waiting for the right time and occasion.” He retrieved a bread knife from the kitchen drawer to open the package.

Mellark’s Bakery reopened 18 months after their return to District 12. By then, the main square had been remodeled; no reminders of the steely and oppressive Capitol. A general store, butcher, clothing boutique and various other merchants had joined in the meantime. While District 12’s losses were significant, its citizens were determined to create a friendlier environment to coexist.

Business had been steady since then. The best seller was pumpkin bread since it was autumn season. The rustic hints combined with natural sweetness proved irresistible to the bakery clientele. Katniss thought it was the best she’d ever tried but she might be biased.

Peeta focused on breads, both sweet and savory as his father did in the beginning. Several cake requests had come in but he had politely declined each one. Katniss asked his reasoning one day; it triggered a violent flashback quelled by shutting himself in his room for an hour. They hadn’t spoken about that moment again. Something had to have changed to prompt this order.

He removed a stack of metal pans, each with 12 symmetrical holes. Katniss hadn’t seen anything like that in her life.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Cupcake pans,” he replied nonchalantly. “It makes a dozen mini cakes instead of a whole one.

“What’s the difference?”

“A cupcake is for when you’re craving a little something sweet but don’t have a whole party to cater. Its sole existence is to look pretty and add no nutritional value or nourishment.”

Katniss raised her brow. “Why eat it, then?”

“The taste. The warm feeling it produces inside. The frosting to cake ratio is perfectly balanced. You’re anticipating the bite and then it smears all over your face. For that moment, you’re content because you had a delicious delicacy. A cake on the other hand, is for the whole crowd. It’s mixing the batter to the right consistency, baking to exact temperature and waiting for the cake to cool down enough so the icing smooths out.”

“Such indulgence is unheard of in District 12. We’ve survived on so little for so long.”

“Not anymore,” Peeta said with a wan smile. “We’ve earned it. You, me, Haymitch, the district populace.”

“Prim dragged me to the front window displays when we were younger. The excitement on her face almost made up for the pit in my stomach because we couldn’t afford anything. Perfectly placed every time.”

“I designed a lot of them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. After school I would sit in the back room and draw out all the crazy ideas my dad had, whether it was bright yellow for spring or muted primary colors for the Harvest Festival. I’d show my sketch to Dad and we’d tweak it if needed.” Peeta heaved a sigh as his face fell. “That was my favorite time with Dad. He always treated me like my ideas mattered and my input was valued. We let our imaginations run wild.”

His wife gently squeezed his hands for comfort.

“I miss him, Kat. I miss his steady nature, his unfailing kindness. His wise guidance. Ability to say exactly what was needed in any given moment.”

You’ve inherited all of those qualities, Katniss replied internally.

“You know, it didn’t totally hit me my family was gone until I came back here. Like, I knew factually but my heart hadn’t fully processed it. Coming back and seeing our livelihood in shambles… It broke me. I cried for a while at the site before gathering the primroses. I couldn’t think about cakes because all I could see was the ruined bakery.”

Katniss frowned. “I’m so sorry, Peeta.”

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you. You didn’t know the lengths President Snow would go.”

“I would have been there if you’d let me.”

“Thank you. Still, it needed to happen alone. So I could truly start the healing process.” Peeta’s throat tightened and tears appeared. “Dad’s ultimate goal in life was to make people happy. Give them a place where for a least one moment they could forget they live in Panem’s poorest district. He treated each customer as if they were the most important part of his day. I want to carry on that legacy.”

“You already do, Peeta. You’re friendly, approachable and have an enviable ease with clients. He would be so proud of you.”

A tear streaked down his face. “I hope so.” He reached out for her; she answered with a tender embrace. Katniss kissed her husband’s cheek where the wetness trailed as she caressed his blonde curls. “I’m proud of you, Peeta. You’ve come so far in these past two years. We’ve healed together and we’ll continue to, okay?”

He nodded.

They held each other for a few moments. Peeta silently wept while Katniss provided the support to learn on. She was glad they had each other; neither would have made as much progress alone.

The baker lifted his head. “Let’s unpack the rest of this box.”

Katniss arched her brow. “You’re sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, the emotion’s out of my system for now.”

“Then show me your plans.”

He grinned sheepishly. “Well, part of that includes a special flavor for your birthday.”

“Ooh, that sounds incredibly intriguing. Sure I can’t get a preview?” She kissed him lightly.

“Maybe not of that.”

(Two weeks later, May 9)

Today was Katniss’s birthday. Her husband insisted she stay out of their house all morning because he had a special lunch and dessert planned. She went hunting in the woods. The animals didn’t make the activity easy. They were one second too quick, one step ahead, one cracked branch away from bolting off. She didn’t mind though; she knew a great surprise awaited her at home.

A warm, melty cheesy aroma greeted her as she walked in the back door. “It smells delightful in here, babe.”

Peeta looked up from the table. He set a tray of sliced apples, various cheeses and cured meats such as ham and bacon. “Hey. I just took the buns out of the oven. They’ll need to cool down a bit before we can eat them. Help yourself to the tray. It’s all ready.”

“Thanks for doing this.” They kiss. She can smell different remnants of what he’d been cooking on his clothes.

“Of course.” He pulled out her chair so she could sit down.

After a delicious lunch (which she wasn’t sure any room in her stomach existed for any dessert), they straightened up the kitchen by washing dishes and clearing counters.

“Ready for round 2?”

“Does that consist of food or sex? Or both?”

Peeta laughed as his cheeks flushed, “What I am about to serve you may be just as good, if not better than the hunger you feel between the sheets.”

“That’s a tall order, Peeta.”

“Close your eyes.”

She did so. I have no idea what’s about to happen. He’s always good at surprises. The happy kind. He rummaged around the kitchen, putting different elements together.

“For you, my love. Happy birthday.” Peeta set a small plate in front of her. “Open your eyes.”

The dessert was the most delectable Katniss had ever seen in her life. Chocolate cake topped with swirled marshmallow cream and dark chocolate shavings.

“Peeta… This is a masterpiece. I can’t eat this.”

“It’s meant to be enjoyed. Take a picture then indulge yourself.”

She picked up the cupcake and took a bite. The richness of the chocolate and the smoothness of the cream reminded her of her favorite wintertime refreshment: hot chocolate with marshmallows. She moaned in pleasure. “Wow. That’s magic in my mouth. How did you do this?”

He shrugged. “I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.”

She took another bite. “I’m not sure about better than lusting hunger but it’s close.”

Peeta smiled. “You enjoyed them; that’s all that matters to me. These were tailor made for you.”

“You’d be the richest man in town if you started selling these.” She licked the icing off her fingers.

“I’m already the richest man. I’ve got you.”

So simple yet says everything. Katniss flushed. “Thank you, babe. And I’ve got you. That’s all we need, right?”

He kissed her. “Indeed it is, my love. Indeed it is.”


End file.
